


Chess and Punishment

by TheWitchofThirst



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: A little angst doesn't hurt, Battler is an Ultimate Bottom and he loves it, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Polyamory, Spoilers for Last Note Of The Golden Witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchofThirst/pseuds/TheWitchofThirst
Summary: Battler was defeated by his wife and Virgilius in chess, it's time for him to face his "nasty" consequences.Mostly Virgi/Bato horny content.
Relationships: Beatrice the Golden Witch/Ushiromiya Battler, Ushiromiya Battler/Virgilius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Chess and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> So, here I am again.My Virgilius simps discord has kept me hyped until I finished this, I love them, really. Hope you enjoy Battler being the Ultimate Bottom while Virgilius is there to teach him some good manners.
> 
> Also, there are two, very silly references here, one is the title, duh, and the other one is in the middle of the text, the first who finds it gets an imaginary cookie as a prize. Hooray!

― An splendid move, Lady Beatrice.

― Why, thank you Virgilius-san, though I must say that I could expect anything but modesty from such a qualified opponent like you. - laughed off the Golden Witch, incredibly relaxed, despite the very equilibrated chess game that took place in front of her.

― It’s only right for me to be polite to my hostess, though yourself should never forget that I can be a ruthless opponent too, - smirked the blue haired man, as he moved his white bishop close to her black king piece, aggressively playing his way into the fortress that Beato had made to protect it. ― Check.

― Bold call, Mr detective! That’s why I never get bored with you! - cackled the Endless Witch, loudly, smoking her pipe as she grinned, while artfully removing the piece that threatened her own. ― However, I have lived one thousand years to let myself be shaken by such a move and...it’s also my turn to say, check.

The refined man stared daggers at her, cursing his own carelessness against an unforgiving opponent that was the Golden Witch, Beatrice. He had played right into her trap and if it wasn’t the sound of the chronometer ticking, urging him to continue, Virgilius would probably have spent the rest of their evening trying to figure the only move that rested for him, but the alarm ringing and the stern tone of the witch’s voice brought him back to reality.

― Virgilius-san, I believe your time is up, will you make a move or will it be my victory? - said the witch, with a defiant complexion on her features, as if she knew that he wouldn’t inelegantly surrender to her like that.

The blue-haired man smiled at the witch’s gesture. Even if the days he held her in low regard were in the past, the proud Golden Witch was a force to be reckoned with. It wasn’t as if the detective hadn’t predicted her behaviour, but getting the confirmation was as satisfying as if he had listened to a confession from a crime’s culprit.

— I can't leave things like this, that would be extremely rude. Final words are just as important as our first one. - the detective says cordially, resolutely making his ultimate move. — My apologies, to make you wait so much.

Beatrice’s twisted grin first expanded, as her histrionic laugh, once again, filled up the smoking room, although it soon dissolved into a bright, kind smile. The witch’s manicured hand gesticulated in the air, moving her black tower just one square forward.

— Checkmate, Virgilius-san.

— Hm...so even a witch like you can sometimes win by using human logic. - said the blue-haired man, calmly, analytically.

— More than one philosopher has stated that understanding your enemy’s modus operandi is the path to victory. And it seems that I am a woman that still has a fair share of means to surprise you in the end! -the witch sighs, letting herself sink in the chair. — Far from being an easy task however, it’s always an intellectual delight to play against someone that… - she makes a brief stop, clearing her throat, raising the volume of her voice — Does not give up, starts crying like a baby or accuses me unfoundedly of cheating, just because I am winning~. — the Golden witch sneered, laughing imperiously at the indignant noises that came from underneath the chessboard.

— Who would do such a thing? - joined Virgilius, with his melodious voice — That would be the utmost demonstration of incompetence! - he takes a pretentious moment to stretch his back and cross his legs — Lady Beatrice, was it just my impression or did we hear something?

— We certainly heard _something_ Mr detective... Though it’s most strange, since I don’t recall that tables, or furniture, in general, could speak at all!

Battler frowned as he listened to them giggling like villains, insulting him more than his unfavourable (was it really?) situation required. Truth to be told, being on all fours and having only his cape to cover his body (his back, more specifically) while serving as a table to support the chessboard, was a foreseeable punishment, after being defeated in chess by both his opponents... specially because they consisted of Virgilius and his wife. The Endless sorcerer was a long-term acquaintance to their sadistic methods, and now he thought, that it had been, indeed, stupid of him to impetuously accept their invitation to play chess without even considering that it wasn’t a Machiavellian plot...at least to some extent.

Alas, it wasn't as if everything was terrible about it. Surely, the actual situation of the Territory Lord lacked in grandeur, but that didn't seem to matter much when Beato stroked his body with her feet, flashing her sculpturally shaped legs to him, or when Virgilius affably scratched that sweet spot in his head, right behind his ears. Battler disliked way more his transitory restriction to answer back their caresses, rather than the uncomfortable pressure that was on both his knees and hands, so, when Beatrice finally removed the chessboard of his back, he wasted no time into crawling on to the winner's lap to nuzzle his face on her dress. The sorcerer knew his wife would "complain" about his impatience, but for now, the man would enjoy the comfy feeling created by the witch’s hands, one running down his red hair, while the other massaged his nape.

— My, my Battler, haven’t I taught you some decency? Where are your manners? You are disrespecting me in front of a noble guest like Virgilius-san! - the witch beefed, pulling his hair in different spots, not looking forward to hurting him, while she irreverently eyed the detective.

— Ouch, you damn crazy hag, it’s all because you always suggest these over the top punishments! And you still haven’t even picked up your final prize… I don’t even want to hear what you have in store for me since I am already like this. - faintly protested the Golden Sorcerer, groaning each time the woman’s hand pulled up some red strands.

— Trying to make me sound like an evil witch is so childish of you, Battler. You are aware that this was a castigation for your poor performance in chess, a decision that me and Virgilius-san took with the best of our interests and intentions. - satirized Beatrice, as she took up the tall man with ease (since he made no effort to resist her actions),as if he was a big plush, making room for him to sit in her lap. Despite her mean words, it was visible the tenderness of the one arm sneaking around his waist, preventing him from falling to the ground, and of the free hand outlining the sorcerer’s toned physique.

— Nevertheless… you have a point. I still need to choose my reward. - smiled the woman, as she earned a soft purr from her husband by caressing under his chin. — You see, I am a very busy person, it’s always a hassle for me when I have to stop everything I am doing to discipline a bratty dog like you…- she chuckles darkly, moving her gaze to the blue-haired man, that grinned back wickedly, understanding her subliminal message. — Besides, I am not the only party that was offended this time, so I guess this time I’ll just pass the trouble to you, Virgilius-san, if that’s not too much, of course.

— By all means, Lady Beatrice, it’s not only a pleasure but my duty as the loser to accept whatever your conditions are. - he stood up, making a brief, facetious bow towards the couple. — I shall do my best to achieve your expectations, if I may, however, ask you a small request...would you be so kind as to lend me a room and an instrument to help me keep him in check? - said Virgilius with a cold, yet diplomatic tone, sending shivers through all Battler’s body.

— For a gentleman like you? Always. - the Golden Witch clapped her hands, and in no more than a second a leather collar appeared around Battler’s neck, along with its chain. Beato carefully certified herself that there was enough space for him to breathe, and once she was done, she gave Battler a final, slow peck on his lips. — You can use the room that will be on your left. As soon as you are done teaching and cleaning him, I will be in my chambers, writing and researching. You may enter without knocking.- at this, she gingerly guided the sorcerer to the floor, raising up to her feet and lending the end of the chain to the blue-haired man. — I am going to take my leave, adieu, for now. - finished the woman, cackling, disappearing into a swarm of golden butterflies.

Silence.

Virgilius stood there,running a thumb over his own lips, patiently piercing and measuring the Endless Sorcerer with his gaze, as he studied his available scenarios, methodically. He broke the silence with the sound of his light steps hitting the hard floor, stopping before a window ,turning his back to the man on the floor.

Battler bit his lip, feeling his palms sweating, his body shivering with anticipation. “Just how long was he going to have to wait ?” The redhead asked himself, getting more and more frustrated by each second he had his answer delayed. It was a bit ridiculous to think that the Territory Lord was making a fuss out this old, well-known technique...However, there was something on that severe indifference held in the Virgilius’ eyes everytime they got in a context like the actual that made the sorcerer’s legs weak, that made his mind go blank, except for the unique concern of fixing his master’s expression, of bringing bliss to the blue-haired man.

The detective knew well how to push Battler’s buttons, and if he were to be fairly honest, it wasn’t difficult to keep Battler on his toes without even touching him. Not that it was something the detective disliked about him. There was something adorable, that brought the androgynous man a big amount of satisfaction in seeing such a strong man, defenceless, getting all anxious over a situation he didn’t even want control it. With these knowledges in mind, Virgilius smiled to himself, and marched towards the exit door without facing the sorcerer, giving a firm tug on the chain, wordlessly signing for the redhead to go after him.

The Golden Sorcerer stumbled upon himself at the sudden command he was given, though managed to prevent losing his balance completely (not that he would have minded a rougher action) as he accompanied the detective, his gaze fixed on the elegant man that conducted him to the room that Beato had offered them. Battler saw Virgillius take off his coat and vest, stretching his neck and arms before he spun around, sitting on bed, removing his shoes, grabbing a book from the night-stand, and opening it. The Territory Lord was puzzled by the quietude of the blue-haired one, he knew he had “wronged” him...but the fact that the shorter man gave him nothing but a disinterested gaze, made his throat dry. The redhead felt his shoulders tremble, and his face warming at the thought he just wanted Virgilius to laugh on him, tell him he was furniture, order him to do something humiliating, physically punish him….anything that his brain could come up sounded better than that mute torture.

The detective watched the pathetic scene unfold in front of him, hiding a cruel beam behind the book’s cover. It was a moment he could relief himself from keeping all that hideous impulses wrapped under his cover of “sophisticated gentleman” without any real bad consequences for anyone, and the fact that Battler trusted him so open heartedly made Virgilius feel more at ease of letting this surface of him come up, even if consciously he knew the redhead wasn’t really the deserved target anymore. Actually, the fact that the sorcerer didn’t go away, but still wanted to please him made the detective’s heart clench a little, although he felt so much lighter dealing with this than with the ghosts which usually haunted him.

— Come here. - Said Virgilius, keeping his tone calm, though not as aloof as he was, as he noticed the sorcerer’s teary face.

Battler listened, snapping out of his mental labyrinth and only then, shakily moving closer to the blue-haired man. When that dreadful silence was about to take place again, the redhead felt delicate, soft hands cupping up his face along with a soft muffled laugh. He brought himself to meet Virgilius’ gaze, sighing deeply, relieved, when he saw those deep blue eyes regaining their characteristic vivaciousness. The redhead closed his eyes, feeling the tears roll down his reddish face, as the detective fondled his hair.

— <Excellent> Battler-san… For a moment, I didn’t think you would actually care if I forgave you or not. - Oh how sweet it was for the detective to see the Territory Lord on his knees, opening his mouth desperately, to voicylessly certify the blue-haired man he was regretful of his previous lack of manners, whimpering meekly. — This is all because you’ve been a bad boy to me and Beato. Though now, all I can see is a pitiful dog, don’t you know this aesthetic suits you better, Battler-san?

The redhead nodded obediently, feeling his blush getting darker as the androgynous man lovingly wiped his tears away with his thumb, then proceeded to massage the sorcerer’s nape and shoulders, using the opportunity to remove the the beautiful black cloak without haste. The taller man’s arms rose up to rest on the detective’s waist, wanting more contact, smiling brightly when Virgilius scratched the back of his head.

— Ah, this is much better. - Virgilius said, as his sharp gaze travelled through Battler’s athletic body, not failing to notice his erection, laughing musically as the sorcerer embarrassedly hid his face between his legs. — Battler-san, you are really a needy dog! Although, you must agree with me that I’ve been very nice to you already… so it’s only fair you first do something for me, right?- chuckled the blue haired one, unbuttoning his pants.

The Endless Sorcerer first started to stroke the blue-haired man with his hands, adding his mouth right after, letting his tongue run a thick layer of saliva through all the detective’s length, taking him entirely into his mouth, sucking gently as he moved his head back. The redhead barely needed physical contact to feel his own shaft getting harder, just the way Virgilius looked down at him with his eyes half-open, moaning lowly, intensifying the strength of his grip around the collar, bringing their bodies closer, were enormous turn ons to Battler. The sorcerer was getting off on the andronynous man’s reaction, and he didn’t stop moving his head even as he choked after a particularly brusque thrust of the blue-haired man’s hips. Virgilius was feeling lightheaded with pleasure,his breath ragged, and it was difficult for him to pull the chain back to prevent Battler from continuing.

— Such eagerness, now that’s a very, very good boy.- the detective smiled dirtily, tugging the leash as a signal for Battler to climb on the bed, as he finished undressing himself.

The redhead welcomed Virgilius' embrace with a passionate kiss, letting the shorter man on top of him guide the rhythm, while keeping their waists close, hissing as their shafts touched and as the blue-haired men broke the kiss to move on to the sorcerer's neck, sucking and biting gently those spots he knew the Territory Lord adored. Battler involuntarily kept grinding against the detective's hips, completely lost to the moment, his own moans getting louder as the shorter man focused on the redhead's neglected erection.

The Endless Sorcerer moved one hand to cup the androgynous man sweaty face, keeping their gazes locked as he masturbated Battler on a teasingly slow pace,running his nails together with his tongue over the sorcerer’s length, creating an erotic harmony that only made the redhead crave for more.

— A-Ahh….V-Virgilius-sama…!- the man under the detective cried, shutting his eyes forcefully. His voice breaking, as his torax moved erratically, frantically trying to gasp for air.

— Hm? What’s with that face, Battler-san? - Inquired the blue-haired man, managing to fake annoyance, in spite of his own excitement, to taunt the sorcerer.

— I…inside...me…- muttered the redhead, shaking his head, gathering the courage to speak his mind openly — Please, Virgilius-sama...I want to feel you inside me.

The detective ceased his movements abruptly, earning a gasp from the man beneath him, which he pretended to pay no mind, impishly beaming.

— I am not so certain about this, you didn't behave well today…- Virgilius said, as his complexion became even more sadistic, eyeing his partners' twitching erection. — But you still want it so much, don't you?

— Yes… I am not sure if I am worthy, but please, please master, I want it so badly… - beseeched the redhead, biting his lips, unable to contain his joyful tears when he felt Virgilius’s slender fingers carefully entering him.

— ...at least you are being honest with me. - whispered the blue-haired man, kissing the sorcerer’s lips briefly. — Now, get on all fours, this will be your final lesson for today.

Battler agreed weakly, obeying his order without putting up any resistance, clenching his fists on the sheets as the detective slowly penetrated him. The sorcerer completely drowned into the overwhelming sensation that was Virgilius’ hand hungrily squeezing his buttocks, as he increased the pace, pulling the chain back roughly, but with measured force, just to slightly strangle the redhead.

As the blue-haired man felt himself getting closer to the edge, he let go of the chain, and laid down to affectionately hug Battler, enjoying the sultry sensation of his chest pressed against the sorcerer’s back, as he kept thrusting his hips forward, biting the taller man’s ear as they both achieved their orgasms together.

The detective slided out of the sorcerer, catching up his breath, basking in that delicious afterglow, as he felt the redhead move under him, switching his position so they now laid side by side. Battler’s arms snook around the androgynous man waist and head, bringing their sweaty bodies together in a caring fashion that made Virgilius heart skip a beat.

— What a clingy dog...I don't believe I have authorized you to do that.- joked the shorter man, stealing a kiss from the redhead.

— Oh, forgive me for my impetuosity master, what can I do to make up for my mistakes?- answered the sorcerer in the same tone.

— As I am feeling generous now, perhaps a massage will be enough.- whispered Virgilius,languidly.

It was one of the rare occasions he let himself feel so vulnerable, relaxing as the redhead massaged his flanks, momentarily forgetting all the horror he experienced in oblivion. The blue-haired man was almost closing his eyes, when Battler called him back.

— Oi, Virgilius-san, weren't you supposed to take me to the shower after we were done? Unless, you want to bring up the wrath of the Golden Witch...which I don't reeeeaaally recommended it by personal experience ihihihihi~ - giggled the redhead, kissing the tip of the detective’s nose as he saw the androgynous man’s face getting red.

— Pervert. If you just wanted to take a shower with me you don’t need to be so roundabout. - bantered Virgilius, as he rose up to his feet, extending a hand to help Battler.

— I thought it was obvious that I wanted...though,hey, don’t say as if you don’t enjoy it too! - replied the redhead, as he rose up and walked hand-in-hand with the blue-haired man to the shower. The Territory Lord expertly mixed both cold and hot water to achieve a pleasant temperature then, continued to delicately envelope the detective’s small chest with his arms, letting the water fall on their heads and bodies, creating that special coziness that Virgilius couldn’t find anywhere outside Battler and Beato's home.

They certainly took longer than the necessary to wash themselves, though none could blame the other for the delay as they both could be pointed as guilty for teasing, laughing, smooching their companion. The pair dried each other off, and Battler lent Virgilius a comfortable yet elegant blue robe, while he went to get his usual red one, stretching his shoulders before saying:

— Now, let’s see what my wife is up to.

— I think she will probably comment that we took our time. -- grinned Virgilius grabbing Battler’s hand as they walked towards Beatrice’s chamber.

— Nah, if I know her well enough, she won’t even hear us walking in. It’s almost as if her head is transported to another reality when she is working, such is her insane focus and dedication. - commented the redhead, in a mixture of pride and mockery.

Following Beatrice’s previous instructions, Virgilius opened the door silently, without knocking, finding the witch wearing a fancy nightgown, completely absorbed in her manuscript and books. He opened his mouth to announce their entrance, though Battler interrupted him, pressing his index finger to close the detective’s lips. Then, the redhead proceeded to walk towards Beato, walking lightly on his tiptoes to not ruin his plan.

— Why am I not surprised to find you working late? - said the sorcerer with a warm voice, kissing his wife’s cheek while wrapping one arm against her shoulders.

— Oh, it seems that Virgilius lessons are so effective that now dogs have not just learned to walk on two legs, but also to speak! - jested the Golden witch, chuckling and tilting her head to the right to plant a smooch on her husband’s lips.

— Your husband is a stubborn one, but he is easier to bend than he would like to admit. - sharing a grin with the woman as he stepped closer to them.

— Of this, I have no doubt. Although everything is much easier with a reliable master like you. - said the witch playfully, sighing right after, as if she had realized her own exhaustion after working for hours at a stretch.

— Why do I always become the motive for comedy when we get all together? - complained the sorcerer, reaching out to bring the blue-haired man right next to them. — By the way, we should call it a day. We are all tired...for different reasons. I have to say mine are better than yours, Beato ihihihi~.

The witch rolled up her eyes, standing up sleepily, entwining her arm with Battler’s, as she watched the detective.

— I think it’s too late for a responsible host like me to let you wander across this chaotic realm… - bluffed Beatrice funnily, making the blue-haired man cackle a bit.

— I wouldn’t dare to oppose such a recommendation, Lady Beatrice, it’s just, I am unsure if we would fit simultaneously on the bed… - continued the detective.

— Battler can always sleep on the floor, he is just so big after all...he robs us a lot of space… - provoked the witch, smirking at the redhead.

— You two are the worst! - groaned the sorcerer, snapping his fingers making his already huge bed expand considerably. — Fine, now everyone gets happy and gets to sleep isolated at one corner of the bed! - said Battler, trying to hold back his smile as he laid on the bed, for he knew such a thing wouldn’t happen at all.

And he was right. Not long after he had laid down, the two jumped at him giggling, poking the sorcerer's sides, as they made themselves comfortable on the smooth bed. This time, Battler fell asleep with Virgilius' head on his chest as his long arms wrapped around him and Beato, that had cuddled just behind the blue-haired man, sealing peacefully yet another day at their precious catbox.


End file.
